legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Smuggler's Den
Locations article |image=Smuggler's Den.png |caption=Den scenery |introduced= Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances= Blood Omen 2 }} The Smuggler's Den, also known simply as The Den, is a playable location in Meridian featured in Blood Omen 2 . Creatures of the Night takes place entirely in The Den. Profile After leaving the Slums in Chapter 1, Kain: "I was told to find the Smuggler’s Den."//'Dimitri:' "You’re a stone’s throw from the entrance."/~He pulls the lever, opening the gate. A stalker watches some distance off.~/'Dimitri:' "Go through, it will lead you to Smuggler's Den. Careful, though. There's rogues down that’ll attack you on sight."//'Kain:' "Then they will die." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Kain found himself in The Smuggler's Den. Like the Slums before it, the Smuggler's Den was an old run-down part of the city that encompassed many different environments;including paved streets and back alleys, store rooms and cellars, a church with a small graveyard and an Industrial complex, as well as several waterside areas with wooden walkways. The Den was mainly inhabited by Thugs and Thieves, but given it's black market connections, the Sarafan were also seen here; with Kain encountering his first Sarafan guards in The Den . Umah: "Welcome to one of the “glories” of our fair city, the Smuggler's Den. As squalid as you found the Slums, you will find this place even more offensive. Rogues and thieves rule the streets, and of course the Sarafan too have their own dealings here. You may expect small help from the inhabitants, and more trouble." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Creatures of the Night: "On his own, Kain wanders deeper into the heart of Meridian, searching for sanctuary and a rendezvous with an unknown leader of the vampire resistance. Unbeknownst to him, a ghost from his past is hot on his trail: a former member of Kain's legion now working to destroy the vampire race. The smuggler's den is populated mostly with thieves, but the Sarafan have a presence there as well." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 16. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 On Umah's advice, Kain sought the Smuggler's Tunnel in The Den to allow him passage to the Lower City (and Sanctuary). As Umah did not know where the Smuggler's Tunnel was, she sent word to the Cabal. Kain: "I do not require their hospitality. You spoke of a Smuggler’s Tunnel I must find?"//'Umah:' "Yes, it is hidden somewhere in this district, I know not where. I have sent word to a member of the Cabal to help you. You will find him at the tavern, deep within this district."//'Kain:' "How will I know this – person?"//'Umah:' "He will know you. Find the tavern quickly. We will speak again later." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Kain was able to meet a Cabal Contact in The Tavern Objective 1: Find the T&A Tavern "A Cabal agent will meet you at the local tavern. He's got information you need: the location of the smuggler's tunnel that will take you into the lower city." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 16. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 who directed him to a lift beyond the church, Cabal Contact: "The Smuggler’s Tunnel you seek is hidden in a cavern underground. The thieves enter by way of the Church, outside. But there is no entrance there for any but themselves. You, sir, must go beyond the Church and find a lift. This will take you underground."//'Kain:' "Where, precisely, is this lift?"//'Cabal Contact:' "In a collapsed section of the district beyond the Church. The Church, remember sir, is forbidden to all but the thieves. The guards there will attack you, should they but lay eyes on you."//'Kain:' "I will be most careful." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Objective 2: Find the Smuggler's Tunnel beyond the Church "Even though you now know where it is, you'll still have to get there. Beyond the church you'll find a maze-like complex of steam pipes and machinery." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 18. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 which took him underground to the industrial complex (populated with Industrial Quarter workers) and through to the Smuggler's Tunnel. On his way through the 'Furnace Room' Kain encountered his first traitor vampire, former legionnaire Faustus (see also Faustus (boss)). Objective 3: Defeat the Traitor Faustus "Faustus is the first of many old friends who become foes. He's doing the bidding of his master, the Sarafan Lord, trying to prevent you from reaching the tunnel. You must survive a three-stage battle in order to defeat him." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 22-23. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 After a brief battle, Kain was able to use Mist to hide from Faustus' attacks and turn on the furnaces, killing him and allowing Kain to gain the Dark Gift Jump. Jump: "(Gained by defeating Faustus in Chapter 2) Helps Kain leap great distances." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 2.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Kain was then able to proceed through The Smuggler's Tunnel to the Lower City . "Looks like you've finally found the smuggler's tunnel that the Cabal agent told you about. Walk inside and prepare to be reunited with Umah in the lower city." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 23. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 The T&A Tavern The Tavern also known as the T&A Tavern, was a drinking establishment in the Smuggler's Den of Meridian in Blood Omen 2. Kain met the second Cabal Contact here. During Chapter 1:the Slums, Umah and Kain were separated and Kain had to talk to several Cabal Contacts to find the hidden Smuggler's Tunnel that would lead him onto the Lower City and Sanctuary . When he arrived in the Smuggler's Den in Chapter 2, Umah advised Kain (via the Whisper ) that he should seek a Cabal Contact in "The Tavern", who would be able to direct Kain to the Smuggler's Tunnel. The Tavern itself was an unremarkable building containing a few tables, a bar and a fireplace, it also contained a 'mezzanine' level, with a balcony which overlooked the main bar . Kain met the Cabal Contact on the stairs here, "There is one more Thief to deal with before you can reach the tavern at the end of the street. There is a checkpoint right outside its door. Activate the checkpoint before opening the door and entering the fine establishment.//Ignore the patrons milling about and head towards the stairs. You'll encounter a man who identifies himself as a friend of the Cabal. He tells you that the entrance to the smuggler's tunnel is located beyond the church." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 18. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 but their meeting was spotted by the barkeep who called Sarafan guards to his aid. Kain was able to leave the Tavern by moving a bookcase on the upper level and escaping through a hole in the wall to a neighbouring property. (though this was possibly a different section of the same Tavern) "The bartender calls for the Sarafan Guard, preventing you from heading back outside the way you came in. Go upstairs instead. On thesecond floor, you'll encounter another club-wielding Thief. Take him out with a few well-placed slashes, and drink his blood to refill your Blood Bar.//That large bookcase looks suspicious. As you approach it, the bookcase will glow. Press and hold the Action button and Kane will summon his inhuman strength, allowing you to pull the bookcase away from the wall. A hole will be revealed." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 18. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 . Notes *The T&A Tavern is referred to by Umah simply as "the Tavern"- the sign outside the building says the tavern's name is simply "Tavern" , however, in Prima's Official Blood Omen 2 Guide, the Tavern is called "The T&A Tavern" and the guide even includes a picture of the Tavern sign featuring the full "T&A Tavern" name. It is unknown whether this was an early name for the Tavern that was removed from the final game (presumably due to its resemblance to the slang term). *Shortly before he encounters the Tavern, Kain comes through a similarly set out building which may also be a competing (unnamed) drinking establishment. The proximity of a similar business may explain the part of the reason for the Tavern's original longer name . *The Sarafan Guards called by the Barkeeper will rush up to the outside of the Bar and can be seen looking in through the window, but they will not enter the Tavern. Once they are called, Kain cannot return to the outside of the building through the way he came in, (despite the door still glowing as if it is active), it is locked. The Barkeeper has a bar which (in a possible nod to the Barkeeps of ''Blood Omen'' ) prevents him from being harmed. The Cabal Contact that Kain meets can also be killed by Kain, or the nearby Thug . T&ATavern.png|The "T&A Tavern" sign in Prima's Blood Omen 2 Guide DenTavernInterior.png|The Interior of The Tavern The Smuggler's Tunnel The Smuggler's Tunnel was a secret passageway found in Blood Omen 2 that connected Meridian's Smuggler's Den to the Lower City . In Chapter 1, Umah and Kain attempted to cross the bridge leading from the Slums to the Lower City, but they were spotted by a Sarafan Glyph Guard, who raised a Ward Gate, separating the two Umah: "Kain – this way."(~Umah runs forward past an inactive Ward Gate that spans the bridge entrance. She runs near a guard who has his back to her. The guard's armor suddenly glows. This is a Glyph Guard. He swings around and shouts~)//'Glyph Guard:' "Vampire! Here! Close the gate!" (~The Ward Gate comes to life. Kain runs against it and is thrown backwards. The Guard goes after Umah. Umah leaps out of his way, calling to Kain.~) Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. . Unable to take Kain to the Lower City personally, Umah advised Kain that he would need to find the Smuggler's Tunnel, a secret entrance to the Lower City hidden in the Smuggler's Den, Umah: "Kain – you must find a way to reach the Lower City. The Smuggler’s Tunnel will take you there." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. and directed him to a Cabal Contact at the Grand Hotel, who could help him enter the Den Umah: "Go to the Grand Hotel, in the Slums. A contact will meet you there – he will tell you where to go." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. . When Kain entered the Den in Chapter 2 Umah was able to advise Kain again on the location of the Smuggler's Tunnel (through the use of the Whisper), telling him to seek another contact in the Tavern, Who could tell Kain how to reach the tunnel. The contact informed Kain that the Tunnel was hidden in an underground cavern complex that could be entered via a lift nearby the Den's Church . Entering the Church grounds, Kain was able to descend into an underground industrial complex . Passing through and defeating traitor Vampire Faustus who was preventing his access to the tunnel (see also Faustus (boss)), Kain was able to emerge in the cavern containing the Smuggler's Tunnel. Crossing a ravine using his recently gained Jump Dark Gift, Kain entered the Tunnel and was able to travel onwards to the Lower City and Chapter 3 , where he was congratulated by Umah for his "ingenuity in negotiating the Smuggler's Den". Umah: "Well done, Kain. You have already proven your ingenuity in negotiating the Smuggler’s Den. Perhaps our leader was right about you after all."//'Kain:' "Ah yes, the mysterious leader. Perhaps you will tell me now who he is?"//'Umah:' "I will not name him to you, for secrecy's sake. But it is time that you two meet. You must go to Sanctuary, our headquarters. There you will find our leader."//'Kain:' "Go here, go there – what do you take me for? Your errand boy?"//'Umah:' "You are not a general now, Kain. You are not in a position to demand. Go to Sanctuary and await me there. My orders are to investigate the Industrial Quarter in the north of the city. I will join you at Sanctuary and bring anything I discover." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Notes *Given the name, The Smuggler's Tunnel was likely used by Meridian's black market to gain access to the main city unobserved, particularly useful with the bridge to the Slums and Smuggler's Den apparently often closed by the Sarafan. The Cabal Contact in the T&A Tavern says that the Tunnel is used and guarded by Thieves. It may also have been used by Smugglers (though they are not seen until Chapter 7:The Canyons) *The entrance to the Tunnel complex (in a nearby church, in the Smuggler's Den) lead to an underground industrial location, which was populated by Sarafan Guards and Industrial Workers . Evidently, the thieves' passage through to the Lower City was not without risk. It is unclear whether the name "The Smuggler's Tunnel" refers to the final tunnel (after defeating Faustus ) that led to the Lower City; or the entire underground complex from the church. Prima's Blood Omen 2 Guide uses the term to refer to only the final tunnel. Notes *The name given to the Smuggler's Den may imply (like the similarly named Smuggler's Tunnel) that the Den has a lot of links to the black market, which may explain the businesses seen here; it may also be linked to the outlaw Smugglers seen later in Chapter 7: The Canyons . Both Umah and the Cabal Contact in the Slums comment on the"rogues" that inhabit the Den. *Given Umah's comments regarding the age of the Slums, (~Kain sees Umah standing on a ledge above him.~) Umah: "Welcome to the Slums, Kain. We are in the oldest and most decrepit part of the city, where few people dare to come. A perfect place to train you."//'Kain:' "Train me? Do you take me for a dog?"//'Umah:' "Your memory has been shattered, and your body has lain dormant for two hundred years. What skills you had must be recovered before you can be of any use to the Cabal. You must learn to fight, and to survive." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. it seems likely that the Smuggler's Den is also one of the older parts of Meridian. Maps place the Smuggler's Den as sharing an island with the Slums, separated from the mainland by a body of water (likely the Great Southern Sea), with the only crossing being the bridge Blood Omen 2 Maps at Nosgothic Realm. Umah: "Ahead is the market where the common dregs of Meridian engage in their filthy commerce. Beyond the market is the bridge that leads to the Lower City. Make your way east to the bridge. I shall meet you there." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. (seen briefly in Chapter 1 behind a Glyph Guard ) and the Smuggler's Tunnel. The Den also continues the Slums theme of things appearing run-down (though less so than in the Slums). Doors are still boarded up, but building appearance improves through the level, culminating in a 'main street' filled with Mock-Tudor houses . *There are a variety of signs in the Smuggler's Den, most of which are on the 'main street' and have simplified 'icon' signs (presumably for businesses) signs seen in the Smuggler's Den include: A Fish, An Anvil, A Moon and A Horse. The final section of the level also features an unusual sign on a fence that reads "No Trespassing" - although there is only a small ledge behind it . *Contrary to many drinking establishments in Nosgoth, the Tavern featured in the The Den is simply called "The Tavern" in the script and in retail version of the game;''Prima's Official Blood Omen 2 Guide'' gives it's name as the "T&A Tavern ", which also features on screenshots of the sign featured in the guide.The Tavern also seems to have a nearby competing bar, whose cellar Kain passes through before reaching the main street. Upon meeting the Cabal contact in The T&A Tavern, the barkeep will call for the Sarafan, who promptly rush to the outside of the establishment and stare through the windows without entering; Kain can comfortably kill the entire population of the bar in front of them, with no negative consequences. Kain cannot reach the Sarafan Guards outside himself (as the door, despite glowing, is locked), or the Barkeeper (in a possible nod to ''Blood Omen'' Barkeeps ) *The Cabal Contact notes that the church in The Den is overrun with Thieves who use the church to enter the Smuggler's Tunnel; yet the industrial complex (filled with workers and Sarafan Guards) has to be negotiated before Kain could reach the Smuggler's Tunnel. The Smuggler's Tunnel may therefore have been a significant risk to those who used it. The Industrial complex is also frequently marked with the Sarafan symbol (although the doors to Faustus' Boss battle seem to bear the Christian 'Cross' symbol). Most of the workings of the Industrial Complex appear to rely not on Glyph Energy, but on Steam Power. In a particularly cruel execution, Kain can even divert some of this steam to scold two workers to death . Puzzle: Steamed Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 20. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 *As Kain uses the lift to descend into the underground Industrial Complex, several glyph wrights are seen vanishing as Kain enters and one can later be seen conversing with Faustus; perhaps suggesting that the industrial complex has some importance to the Hylden plan. Kain can eventually reach the ledge where Faustus met with a glyph wright (seen in a video part-way through the level) but by the time he does, both Faustus and the glyph wright have moved and there is nothing special there . *The Smuggler's Den level was noted by designer Paul Cazarez as having been redesigned during development (with the original design for the level allowing the player to see all they way from start to finish);for memory purposes, sections were cut up and re-arranged to mask loading times Blood Omen 2 Designer Diary #3(Page 1) at GameSpot (by Paul Cazarez) (a notable leftover that can be observed in the final game is the position of the moon which swaps sides depending upon the part of the level Kain was in Still on Maps Thread at the Eidos Forums (by Shrykull) ). The level was also designed to give the player the opportunity to backtrack so that the scenery would not be wasted and many early encounters and puzzles were designed to encourage players to use Kain's starting Dark Gifts - Fury and Mist. Gallery Smuggler's Den.png|Entrance to the Smuggler's Den BO2-Den-Inner.png|Den Piers and Walkways BO2-SD-Bar.png|The other tavern BO2-SD-Street.png|'Mock Tudor Main Street' (with icon signs) DenTavern.png|The Tavern on the 'Mock Tudor Main Street' BO2-Den-Churchyard-Inner.png|The Church in the Den BO2-Den-Industrial Entrance-Wide.png|The Industrial Complex BO2-Den-Industrial Entrance.png|The Industrial Complex with Sarafan Insignia DenIndustrial.png|The sarafan industrial complex at the end of the den BO2-SDen-IndComSymbols.png|symbols used throughout Den industrial Complex See also *''Creatures of the Night '' * Chapter 2: The Den - "Creatures of the Night" Script at Nosgothic Realm * Chapter Two - The Den - "Creatures Of The Night" Script at Dark Chronicle * Conversations in Nosgoth - Chapter Two at Dark Chronicle References Browse Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Browse Category:Locations Category:Locations/Blood Omen 2 major locations Category:Locations/Blood Omen 2 Category:Locations/Villages